War Thunder VS Girls und Panzer
by Battlefield101
Summary: A M4A3E8 Sherman and Panther II Crew land up on the Oorai after a Birthday Match. Review (Girls und Panzer OC's allowed) A War Thunder Crossover, not World of Tanks (But I like both :D)
1. Character Log

War Thunder meets Girls und Panzer

Character log

By Battlefield101

* * *

M4A3E8 Sherman "Bigshot" Crew

* * *

Commander – James "Bigshot" Klein

From – Mesa, Arizona USA

Age – 28

Birth Date – Dismember 18, 1916

Rank – Sergeant First Class (SFC)

* * *

Gunner –Ryan "Irish" O'Conner

From – Killarney, Kerry Ireland

Age – 21

Birth Date – March 4, 1923

Rank – Specialist

* * *

Loader – Matthew Barlow

From – New York City, New York USA

Age – 19

Birth Date – June 6, 1925

Rank – Technician Fifth Grade (T/5)

* * *

Co-Driver – Steven Eastwood

From – Los Angeles, California USA

Age – 30

Birth Date – July 28, 1914

Rank – Private First Class (PFC)

* * *

Driver – Sherman "Jackass" Peabody

From – New York City, New York USA

Age – 24

Birth Date – October 13, 1920

Rank – Technician Third Grade (T/3)

* * *

Panther II "Erika" Crew

* * *

Commander – Mike Graff

From – Berlin, Germany

Age – 29

Birth Date – 4 Januar, 1915

Rank – Major

* * *

Gunner – Eric Domberger

From – Wurzburg, Germany

Age – 20

Birth Date – 1 April, 1924

Rank – Gefreiter

* * *

Louder – Karl Hillert

From – Hallstatt, Austria

Age – 31

Birth Date – 24 Mai, 1913

Rank – Leutnant

* * *

Co-Driver – Kris Heusinger

From – UNKOWN, Germany

Age – UNKOWN

Birth Date – Believed to be 30 Februar, 1919

Rank – Unteroffizier

* * *

Driver – Otto "Old Man" Hax

From – Munich, Germany

Age – 18

Birth Date – 6 Juni, 1926

Rank – Scutze

* * *

Hi, Battlefiled101 here, this will be a BIG story I'm doing. Review and give me some ideas. Also, Kris Heusinger's Age, Birth place, and real birthday will be reviled later down the line.


	2. Chapter 1: The Birthday Match

War Thunder meets Girls und Panzer

Chapter 1 – The Birthday match

By Battlefield101

()=Speaking in German

* * *

Normally on the map "Fields of Normandy" Tanks blow each other up, planes falling out of the sky, ships slipping into the deaths of the seas. But not on June 6, nope, if they did that, they would miss the party. Yes, because on June 6, AKA D-Day two tankers where born a year apart. Otto "Old Man" Hax and his good friend Matthew Barlow where getting ready for the Birthday match

Matthew: "Bast of luck Otto." holding out a hand

Otto: Shaking Matt's hand "Vielen Dank, you to."

Otto and Matthew gave a firm handshake and they whet with to there tanks. As with tradition the birthday boy commanded the tank listed of the commander for the mach. The two tanks teleport to the spawn and started the match.

Otto: Sitting in the commanders copula of the Panther II "(Move out!)" The tank lurched foreword into the town

Matthew: Also sitting in the commanders copula, but on the the M4A3E8 Sherman "Movie it Jackass."

Jackass grumbled something and moved the tank foreword and moved into the town of...whatever, France and stopped when Irish fired a AP shell at the front of Mike Graff's tank (for the time being Otto's tank). It missed, hitting the house behind them.

Matthew: "Why did you fire Irish?" he yelled. James, Irish, Jackass, and Steven looked at Matthew with shock.

Irish: "Bloody hell Matthew!" Matthew had nether got mad at Irish, or anyone for that madder.

Matthew: "*sigh* I'm sorry man." said Matthew.

Irish: "It's cool."

James: "Hay, wheres the Panther?" asked the real commander of "Bigshot"

Matthew looked out of the view port only to see wight.

Matthew: "I can't see-" before he can finish his sentience the crew passed out and the Sherman dispersed.

The spectaculars were shocked to see the two tanks dispersed into nothing. Three Gaijin Entertainment employee's as well the company CEO (Anton Yudintsev) tried to fined the 10 lost tankers but find nothing. Yudintsev asked every War Thunder player to help fined the lost men. But what he didn't know was the fact that the Sherman and Panther were not in the game world anymore, but on a new world altogether

* * *

James woke up in the commanders copula. Pinking up the radio he tried to find a channel that wasn't static. No one else was awake. James opened the hatch and looked at his surroundings. To his left was a thick forest, to his 6'o clock was the Panther II

James: "Oh, there you are." said James to himself.

That the sound of an engage made him look to his right. There a T26E4 Super Pershing was looking right back at him.

James: "The Fuck?" muttered James as he looked at the heavy tank.

Irish: "What are ye cursin' at lad?" asked Irish.

James: "The T26E4 Super Pershing is a premium tank right?"

Steven: "I think so," replied the co-driver ",For what game, War Thunder or World of Tanks?"

Steven was that type of guy who played both War Thunder and World of Tanks. like the friend who plays Call of Duty and Battlefield.

Jackass: "War Thunder." Replayed the New York born driver.

Matthew: "Sir?" inquired Matthew with a shit-eating grin ",who won the match?"

Before anyone could to reply to matthew's question, the radio crackled to life.

Mike: "This is Mike Graff to James Klein, do you copy?"

James: Piking up the radio and putting it to his mouth. "Copy, what do you need Mike?"

Before Mike could answer the T26E4 fired on the Sherman, it missed-thank god-and reversed onto the road that was behind it

Mike: still on his radio "SHIT! (OPEN FIRE!) James! Engage that tank! we are right behind you!"

James: "Wilco, Driver! fallow that tank!"

Jackass: "Sir, yes sir!" he yelled and the tank sped forward (If you call 30 mph fast)

The Panther II followed the Sherman closely

James: "Irish, fire at will."

Irish fired an AP round into the back of the T26E4, it missed and hit a tree some have click away. The sound of a .30 Cal MG spiting bullets at the treads of the Pershing. The left track bowled out and the tank stopped. James and co. got there guns (For James a M1928A1 Thompson. For Jackass, Matthew, and Steven a M1 Carbine, and for Irish a Sten.) and hoped out of the tank.

James: Hoping on the Pershing "GET OUT! OR WE'LL MAKE YOU!" he yelled. Seconds later the hatch opened reviling a girl, no older than 16, She has orchid brown hair that reaches her shoulder, had deep blue eyes, fair skin. She was wearing a black tank top, a pair of green camo leggings with a green camo jacket tied around her waist, she wore a tanker's cap and a pair of blue and black running shoes. Her hands weer on her hand. Next to come out of the Cat-killer was a girl with a mixture of teal blue and black hair, while the black is the base color with teal blue overlaying the black hair on her bangs. She had a pair of purple eyes, fair skin. Her BWH size is 35 29 36, she had a height of 178cm.

Mako: "I'm sooooooo sorry, don't kill me!" her hands were on her hand.

Mike: "If you don't make a funny movie, we won't." Mike replied.

Next was the tallest girl of the bunch, she had long brown hair, fair skin, brown eyes and a height of 189cm, she wears a complete American Tanker uniform with a red beret for some reason. She has a BWH measurement of 41 29 39.

Matthew: "Is that it? The Pershing needs a crew of 4 to 5?"

Flinly, the last girl came out of the tank. She had red eyes, the girl has long black hair that reaches her waist, she wears a brown leather jacket, a pair of black leggings and black boots. She wore a visor cap with a golden eagle emblem.

James: "Is that all?" he asked looking at the crew of 4.

Steven: "yep, that's all of them." answered Steven

Then the 10 X-War Thunder tankers and there POW's heard a something.

Otto: "Shit! PANZER! Find some fucking cover!" cried the horrified Otto.

As the Panzer IV roiled up to the 14 tankers, Otto prayed that his death was quick and painless.

* * *

 **Battlefield101 here, I would like to thank God90zilla for his Girls und Panzer OC's. Now i'm allowing WT OC's as well GuP OC's. See you later.**


	3. Chapter 3: Death from the Sky's

War Thunder meets Girls und panzer

Chapter 2 - "The Death March"

By Battlefield101

* * *

 **Oh, before I forget, here's the soundtrack for the Fanfic:** **playlist?list=PL2Ddm9IWlg-7izaPgN2dd2fBjlVQ5G7tz**

* * *

"SCRAMBLE! SCRAMBLE! SCRAMBLE!" The intercom cried as pilots and bomber crews ran to there aircraft, Ravid Rose and his B-17 crew got in there plane (Nicknamed "Lucky IV")

Ravid: "Sound off."

Odolf: "Capt. Odolf Schnee here." replied his co-pilot

Cieles: "Navigator, Lt. Cieles De Luna, Reedy for hell."

Sijur: "Bomb's away."

Amun: "flight engineer, Let's go!"

Song: "Time for Victory."

Ebisu: "Right behind you."

Shura: "Да, я здесь. (Yeah, I'm here)"

Victor: "vie à la France!"

Ceylon: "Ceylon Davidson, let's go"

The plane rattled to life and rolled down the runway. Behind them was Lan Hartmann in his Me. 262 fighter jet who would be escorting Lucky IV and her crew as well as his friend Ryan Peterson in his P-51 MK. II Named "Marry Sue" with 4 Hispano Mk. II cannons.

Ryan: "Ok, you know the drill, keep the bomber safe until it drops the load."

Lan: "Ja, we know how to escort a bomber, We have done this a thousand times."

Ryan: "Fine way don't YOU become a Squad Leader, oh what, YOU CAN'T!"

Lan: "I don't need to be Squad Leader to be special! My grandfather is Erich Hartmann!"

Ravid: "What, you're telling me that..."

Lan: "Yes, My grandfather is the one, the only, Erich Hartmann."

Everyone was in shock, so they didn't see the white light surround them and take them elsewhere.

* * *

Otto prayed that his death was quick and painless as the Panzer IV Ausf. D, StuG III, Tiger(P), Hetzer, and an M3 Lee stop in front of them.

Mike: "So, what are options?"

James: "Well, we can fight and get blown to bits, or we can surrender and live."

Jackass: "let's go with the latter."

The crew dropped there guns and put there hand on their heads. The T26 crew quickly gaped the guy's guns. A girl with short brown hair and brown eyes walked up to the guy's who looked at her with confused expressions. She wore a school girl uniform.

Miho: Holding out a hand "Hello, my name is Miho Nishizumi. What's yours?" she asked James.

James: Shaking Miho's hand "James Klein, I'm the commander of that M4A3E8 Sherman, next to me is Ryan O'Connor, the best gunner in the hole army." he said nodding to Irish.

Irish: "Please, call me Irish," he said.

Miho was introduced to the rest of the team. By the time they were done, it was dusk.

James: "Hey, hate to ask, but where are our tanks going to stay?"

Miho thought for a minute. Then she snapped her fingers.

Miho: "I got it, you can stay with us at Oorai, it's quite close and we have some room for your tanks."

Steven: "That's very nice of you, but we still have one big problem, where do we sleep?" he asked.

Miho: "I know of a nice hotel right across the street from Oorai."

Kris: "Danke, Frau Miho. (Thank's Ms. Miho)" remarked Kris.

Miho: Lends over to Mike. "Why does Kris only speak in German?"

Mike: Shrugs. "Karl and Eric also only speak German. Don't know why."

James: "Hay Asuka, I'm sorry about what happened, we overreacted."

Asuka: "It's fine James"

Mike: "Yeah, We thought you were an enemy tank."

Miho: "We should be going if you what some sleep.," she said as she got on her tank, The Panzer IV Ausf. D.

James: "Right, let's go."

The boys got in there respected tanks and dove off with Miho and her rag-tag group of tankers. As they dove into the Oorai hangers, the crew walked to the motel and checked in for the night. But Miho and co. took a look at there tanks, first with the M4A3E8.

The turret had 3 bags on it, one on the left and two on the right. The one on the left had a...M2 Flamethrower?

Yukari: "Why do they have a flamethrower? where they in the Pacific?"

Miho: "Maybe, maybe not."

Putting pack the flamethrower they searched the bag on the right next to the M2 Browning, it had 3 Ammo boxes for the M2. And the final bag had some beer.

Saroi: "Well they like to party don't they?"

The girls laughed and called it a day. Miho noticed that on the right side of the Sherman there were 2 names and dates. One read "Keith Woods: 1923-1942" and the other read "Pitt Dickson: 1926-1943" she would ask about the manes latter. but now she wanted them to meet the rest of the school Tankery team commanders.

* * *

The morning light hit Otto's eye, waking him up. Putting on his black M38 Feldmutze he walked out of his room to find that the rest of his friends were up and ready to start the day. "Goodmorning everyone." Said Otto in a sing-song voice. "Mornin' lad," Replied Irish. The boys walked across the street to Oorai, only to see a Tiger H1, Sherman Firefly, T-34/85, and a Churchill MK VII.

Jackass: "Why are there 4 tanks here? I don't remember seeing A Tiger with the girls. Do you Steven?" He asked his friend.

Steven: "No, but I'll bet you 5,000 Silver Lions that Delta would steel that Churchill if he was here." Steven remarked.

Otto: "Forget about the Churchill, what about the Firefly?"

James: "That's debatable, but let's see what with the new tanks?"

Matthew: "Sounds good to me."

They walked up the tanks to see Miho and 5 new girls walking to them, stopping one of the girls wearing a red coat and black skirt took a sip of tea. A girl in a German-style tank tunic sauteed the boys, naturally, they sauteed back. A tall blonde girl sporting an American Tank tunic also sauteed, but more sloppily than the last girl, the last one was on the shoulders of some woman with a vest and a Russian-style uniform.

Katyusha: "There men? You're telling me that new tankers are MEN!?"

Darjeeling: "That is quite a shock."

Kay: "Who cares if their men, their new recruits. I call the American team."

Maho: "They are not property Kay."

Kay: "The German's have a Panther II with night vision optics."

Maho: "I call the German team."

Katyusha: "I WANT DOTH!"

The boys started to laugh their asses off at this point in time, as well as Miho. Until Matthew heard the buzzing of an aircraft coming at them.

* * *

Hello, BATTLEFIELD 101 here. Thank you for sticking with me for all this time. If your OC didn't make it in, Don't be worried they will come. Also, my War Thunder account name is Battle_101_iorn. See you in War Thunder.


End file.
